legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Light and Darkness part 18 Transcript
I'm not doing any more transcripts it's just too hard to keep up and it wastes too much time if no one is going to care. Why should I bother doing this? Dredd: So they did arrive?, How did they? Miles: By disguising themselves as soldiers and when the robot got figured out, he shot first Bowser Jr: Clever Bastard Miles: I know, But regardless, you three get him into Interpol alongside with his terrorist friends Dredd: Jr, Fender come along Fender: Junior what are you doing Bowser Jr: Getting Harvzilla since he will be my ride Miles: Now it's time to get my hands on what will be rightfully mine You son of a Miles: What is this baloney? Slade and Miles fight a.la. giant chicken style. It takes place on the streets and highway as each party gets a considerate amount of hits on one another. When Miles sees a truck he jumps on to elude Slade. Slade waits patiently and jumps on the same truck continuing the battle when the truck crashes causing the two to jump on a helicopter to continue the struggle. Slade eventually crashes him into a building and then slams his head in a photocopier. Miles tackles him out the window as a last second resort, he is unconscious but Slade is fine Slade: He's down but for how long? Anti Cosmo: That was really messy Celes: Come on, let's find Saddler or failing that mooks. ............ Bender: Heloise, you got the location? Heloise: Almost Skipper: Almost?, we need it now Bender: No need to rush, but we need to do it fast Skipper: Oh right Heloise: And here it is Bender: Let me use the old extender arms "uses the arms to grab it." Skipper: This is too good to be true Dredd: Correct on bird Heloise: Knew it Bowser Jr: On orders you three are under arrest by Interpol Bender: What do you have to arrest us with, Rotten offspring of Bowser? Traitor of the Koopa Kingdom? Bowser Jr: Silence robot, You broke into the warehouse that belongs to Qualtrich and that is breaking and entering Skipper: We do it all the time, Turtle breath?, No one does anything about it. Bender: Actually we get away with it all the time, you want us come and get us? Fender: You heard them get them "takes out a rifle and fires at the three" Dredd: Resisting Arrest? Oh this is rich Heloise: Go fuck yourself, "steals Dredd's police car" Dredd: Fender, get your police car Bowser Jr: Harvzilla, get them Skipper: You got us into this parking lot pal, so you get us out. Bender: You want outta this parking lot? Okay. Heloise: Time for action, This is going to be fun Car speeds through toy store and continues on through the rest of the mall. Two Squad cars follows, the original and a backup. Dredd: Fender aim at the front "shoots his blaster at them" Heloise: "takes her blaster" Time for a blasting Fender: Jr, aim at the gas Dredd: Fender focus on the front, Bowser Jr: Dredd, I'm doing what I like setting fire Skipper: Hanson Burgers. Bender: Yeah. Lots of space in this mall. Bowser jr: Harvzilla aim at the gas engine Heloise: Steer Away guys Bender does just that by pounding the accelerate button Dredd: Keep firing Bender: My turn for firing "fires at the back Fender: That was close, that almost got me Skipper: Disco dancing hair cuts. Bender: Yeah Bowser Jr: Attack the robot he's driving "Tries to attack Bender with bombs" Bender: Heloise switch, I'll shoot Heloise: Okay, Keep an eye on them Bender: Good "shoots at Fender's car causing it to spin out." Fender: I'm spinning out here you two take it from here "his car crashes into a convenience store" Bowser Jr: Harvzilla move faster Bender: Baby Clothes Skipper: This place has got everything. Dredd: The more you run, the more time you'll serve Bender: I ALWAYS escape prison, Dredd. You can't hold me Heloise: Skipper it's your turn to shoot "Shoots Harvzilla with a charged blaster shot" Bender: The new Oldsmobiles are in early this year! Skipper: Right Heloise Bowser Jr: They constantly keep switching places. Dredd: Now aim for the girl Guns shot come at Heloise who just ducks under them as she is smaller than both Bender and Skipper Heloise: Now they're aiming at me, No biggie this won't change things Skipper: You guys need better shooting Bender: Pier 1 Imports Skipper then takes his gun and shoots at Dredd's wheel causing it to fly off Skipper: You two, good news I got Dredd Bowser Jr: Throws a Bomb at the car." there I got them. But they're stilling going. Harvzilla stop them now Dredd: Well I'm crashing. Junior it's now you Harvzilla crashes head first into the vehicle causing damage to it and causing Bender and Skipper to jump a bit Heloise: Okay we've taken quite a bit of damage. So Skipper get to the wheel and speed us out of here. Bowser Jr: Okay I'm getting closer, there's no escape now robot Bender: "gets out a harpoon gun" Hmm, perhaps but we'll see Heloise: It got linked to that car, Now Pull Skipper: Pulling time " He and Bender both pull the harpoon." Bowser Jr gulps realizing Harvzilla is going to fall over Bowser Jr: Oh No, Harvzilla back off and get us back. Harvzilla grabs Bowser Jr and escapes while the trio breaks a window through escapingCategory:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:TranscriptsCategory:The4everreivalCategory:Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Sequels Category:Spinoffs